


症结

by RandomForest



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest
Summary: spideypool无差





	症结

你是什么时候开始变成这样的？他的甜心/伴侣/未来的妻子趴在床边这么问。

这是一道很难很难的主观题，韦德也答不上来。他可以草草地回答是因为癌症，实验和自愈因子的那套狗屁。但这些就像嚼烂了的屎，他自己都不愿再提。于是他说，遇见你让我重新容光焕发，我很久没有感觉这么好过了！接着就是更多甜蜜的拥抱，亲吻和欢笑。也许她不是真的在乎，只是出于礼貌地传达着忧虑的心意——简单的问好，这很容易。

也有可能是另一种情况。大家会为一只浑身是伤的流浪狗驻足，惊讶地问你是怎么变成这样的？但当它开始大颗大颗地掉眼泪，卸下心防讲述自己的悲惨过往时，大家却被它的散发着臭气的血和脓包吓退，无心再表示进一步的关心。这怨不了谁，任何人都不会喜欢奇形怪状的脏东西。

事实证明韦德的猜测是对的。她离开了，还带走了他的钱。她根本没想跟他结婚，但她表现得那么真，让他误以为自己被爱着。

他酗酒，冲天花板打空弹匣，他砍掉自己的手臂喂熊，他尖叫、大哭。他比之前更糟了。

你是**怎么**变到现在这样的？你从**什么时候**开始出问题？你**哪里**不对劲？没有人活该要遭遇他，他是许多人生命里的一场厄运。但凡有一些想要走近他，试图担心他，了解他的人大概都会问出这么几句话。没有恶意，他们想知道过程，时间，想知道他从哪一个环节开始故障，如果他们是修理匠，就会找到最关键的那一个坏掉的零件下手。他们想帮助他，但韦德不知道怎么让他们帮。他自己都说不清。当然，他的医生也问过类似的，更简短直接一些——你在什么时候会看到幻觉？

幻象，脑子里的声音，自厌，自负，残酷的杀戮，突然的狂喜与绝望……这些都不是可以下诊断书的标志。既然他们要追根溯源，他就得把时间再往前推一点。

上周他在蜘蛛侠面前炸成了一滩树莓酱。

“你别这样。”他的大英雄说，犹豫地伸着手又收回，似乎是想扶起他残破的身体却无从下手。

“哪样？”韦德的喉管嘶嘶地吐血泡，他半融化的上半身坐在血里，抬起双手去搭小蜘蛛的肩膀。

“你不能总是这么血淋淋的——四分五裂的！明明有更好的解决方式，你每次都选这一种……就好像这样很酷！”年轻人拍开了他的手，那力道像是猛抽了他一耳光，火辣辣的疼，“这一点都不酷。”

“但你得承认，事情都圆满解决了。下回继续组队呀，小蜘蛛？”韦德伸出一个拳头，但他的好搭档没有跟他碰拳，他咳嗽了几声，喉咙被厚厚的血浆塞满了，“好吧，我能明白，你有点儿害怕了，这种限制级画面对你来说过头啦，是不是？这是我的卖点。不好意思。”

“我可不怕。蜘蛛侠是个超级英雄，记得？”小蜘蛛从面罩里慢慢舒出一口气，他真心实意地说，“就是感觉不太舒服，你这样让我有些喘不过气，我的——”

男孩的手掌覆在胸口之上。“我的心很难受。”

他听起来就是个诚实坦白的病人，语气恳切得像在描述自己的失眠症，一个接一个的词语从蜘蛛侠嘴里蹦出来，变成一道温水瀑布，在重力的作用下冲刷着韦德。他们认识彼此有好几年了，组队是这一年的新鲜事，所以他们最近才算是真的熟了起来。小蜘蛛从未问过他那些问题，他从不提问，却仍能表达出关切，这挺神奇。

哦，他还是提问的，他的问句一般是“你怎么过来的”，“待会一起吃点什么”或是“下次哪里见”。也可以简单地归类为三种类型。还有聊天时自然而然引出的一连串问题，他的小英雄好奇心还是挺强的，他的话语像一串串饱满的葡萄，在阳光下摇晃，他只是不问他**那些**。和小蜘蛛在一起的时候总是很好玩，他感到愉快与放松。

是不是跑题了？他得把时间一次性地往前多推一些。

他有记忆问题，睡眠问题……其实他哪里都有毛病，这是真的，他是个坏掉了的待修机器，铁锈浸着机油，螺丝掉了，转轴也磨损得厉害，在冬夜里喀喀作响，吵得隔壁邻居连声大骂。可是他睡不着。还能怎么办？花朵在他身边凋谢成骷髅模样，五颜六色的巨型眼球在屋子围坐成一圈，每扇一下睫毛就掀起一次飓风，他听到刺耳的笑声，看着充气糖果长出嘴巴，白色的假牙上粘着血。如果他睡过去，噩梦就会继续困住他，他不知道这跟现在有什么区别。

关于眼球的梦他做了好长一段时间，他的蛋糕里转出来一颗眼睛，它摆出恐惧或是讥笑的弧度，有时嵌满在墙里，有时变得比整个空间都大，压得他不能动弹，默不作声地直盯着他。无处不在的视线与议论声让他不敢摘下面罩，他总觉得有人在看着他。他毫不让步地戴着死侍面具，就好像它已经变成了他的脸。血和痂像胶水似的把布料黏在他脸上。

他还记得他第一次只戴帽子走在街上——他试着克服，但那些目光就是不能停止地落在他身上，无数颗眼珠在眼眶里翻动着将视线投向他，不同的情感映射在各种蓝色绿色的虹膜上，像探照灯那样逼迫他暴露脸上每一条可怖的伤痕。韦德抽着气低声咒骂，他的指根发痛发麻，路过垃圾桶的时候拽过一个塑料袋，倒空了里面的番茄酱和芝士粉，把它套在头上。

呼吸声被放大了，韦德这才发现自己喘得像只年老的狗。街道在白色尼龙里变得模糊起来，行人穿梭在酸甜的酱料里，像一道道出现噪声的鬼影。他看不清他们，他们也看不到他，这很完美。

他不是第一次这么做，更小一点的时候，他把袋子罩在脑袋上吹气，把它变成圆鼓鼓的头盔，然后说，妈妈，你看，我是个宇航员。

他可怜的母亲吓了一大跳，告诉他这很危险，不许再这么做了。你会窒息的，她说。韦德有点失落，但他很快地点头听话。

瞧，事情不是一开始就这样的。没有人刚生下来就是怪胎。他有过快乐的时光，他得到过爱。只是他都不太记得了。那些蒙着阳光，草液和小饼干香味的记忆像一场热气腾腾的白日幻梦，他都不确定它们是不是真的发生过。

什么时候出现了变化？或许是在他的母亲过世后。他跟他的老爸搬了很多次家，他们一起度过了一段糟透的日子。他们俩的内部都出了不可修复的问题。父亲的皮带抽在他身上，酒瓶碎片扎进他的脚趾。他抬起手臂抵挡来自亲人的伤害，红肿的血痕像一条条虫子爬遍了他的背部。不过韦德也不是什么好人。他揍断同龄人的牙齿，砸碎令人恼火的蠢货的车窗，在课堂上惹尽麻烦，老师打电话叫他的老爸，然后他挨更多的打。

他锁住房间，任他醉酒的父亲疯狂敲门，拳头无休止地砸在门上，像换季的雷雨天。韦德套着塑料袋，松垮地在脖子上抽紧，呼吸声在狭窄的小空间里撞来撞去，他困难地吸气吐气，身体变沉了，他坠向地板旋涡的中心，脑缺氧让他的眼睛半闭，意识模糊。

“韦德，你为什么要这样对我？”他听见他父亲在问。他不再敲门了，他在外面发出一声绵长的，痛苦的叹息。

韦德彻底地困惑了。他总觉得这句话应该由他来问。

很遗憾，他跟他的老爸最终也没有好好谈过，因为三天后这名曾经优秀的军人就被一颗意外的子弹夺去了性命，死在当地的小酒吧里。他从未给过他机会，直到最后也没有。

他辍学参了军，接着做一名佣兵。他爱上一个人，度过了一段不错的时光，然后癌症来了。生活似乎总是跟他过不去。操他妈的，老天为什么把这么多烂事放在同一个人身上？总之，他吃药，消瘦，呕吐，掉头发，他拖累他爱的人，看着那些泪珠从她美丽的眼睛里掉下来却无能为力。

接下来的故事大家都知道。

好消息是他终于不那么在乎他的烂脸了。做一个怪物久了就习惯了，他抛开了无用的自尊和羞耻心。他更快活，也更自在了，他做那些善良的，邪恶的，没人可以理解的事，事实上，他常常都在帮助人。但是谁信呢？要是他们能明白就好了。

韦德躺在床上，用透明的垃圾袋套住脑袋。他已经很久很久没这么做了，刚才想到的事让他很想现在重温一下。他试过许多种死法，缺氧死并不好受，过程又慢又痛苦，不如来一枪快。但是那会让他的血和脑浆溅得到处都是，而且他醒来后会头痛一段时间。他通常是不在意这些的，但小蜘蛛偶尔会来他的公寓，他不想把这里搞得太脏了。

他在脖子上扎紧口子，呼呼吹气，空气把袋子撑得又大又圆。韦德听着自己扩大的呼吸声，闭上眼等待缺氧临近，他摆动着双臂，晃晃悠悠地房间里走来走去，撞倒了一大堆东西，它们跟他一起上上下下地漂浮在太空里。

这是他的一点娱乐时间，这很私人。他没想过蜘蛛侠会在这时来拜访的。男孩荡着蛛丝落在他打开的窗台上，全是弹孔的帘子被风吹起来，轻扫着他的膝盖。他在解释什么打你电话没有接的理由，但韦德的脑袋里糊得转起了彩色风车，他的心跳加快，稳定的呼吸突然变得急促，那层塑料紧贴在他的脸上，他颤抖着双手试着去解开它，但他的动作不太受控制，身子也变得无力，他可能快要摔倒了。

全身的血液都冲了上来，那些被他抛弃已久的羞愧感忽然之间变成一把尖刀刺穿了他。他不想被蜘蛛侠看到现在的样子，他甚至都没戴着面罩。

来吧，说他像个无助挣扎的溺水者，说他像个正在被真空包装的死尸，说真的，没有比丑八怪在垃圾袋里窒息更猎奇的画面了。

男孩轻巧地摘掉了他的袋子，他看着韦德咚得倒在了地板上，慢慢地在他身边蹲下。

“其实我刚刚在外面看了你一会儿，”又来了，这种真诚的，质朴的语调。他敢保证小蜘蛛接下来说什么他都会信。

他的自愈因子立刻修复了他短暂的血液循环不畅与供氧不足的状态，所以他很确定他现在没有出现任何幻听，他的意识足够清晰。

奇迹般的，他听到蜘蛛侠在说。

“韦德，你看起来像个宇航员。”

FIN


End file.
